Along with the recent development of communication technology, the following methods have been used to provide information to users.    1: Internet Web    2: Internet push-type news distribution service    3: FAX information extraction service    4: Sending material requesting coupons attached to newspapers/magazines    5: Inquiry by Toll-free number    6: Sending material requesting postcards    7: KIOSK terminal (information terminal)
As portable information terminals are being widely used, information providing services using portable information terminal are also being proposed.
However, methods 1 and 2 are limited to PC or terminal users well versed in the Internet environment, and it is also time-consuming to find a URL necessary for access to desired information.
Method 3 is limited to FAX users. In addition, the print ability (monochrome printing and print preview) is limited, and the output cost (telephone charge or cost of paper) is for the users to bear. Methods 4, 5, and 6 are available for many and unspecified users. However, a user can acquire information several hours or several days after the request. The information provider side must also prepare a physical request processing system, resulting in an increase in information providing cost.
As the information amount increases, the number of characters or digits of a code used for identifying information increases to cause various problems such that a long code is difficult for the user to remember and input errors frequently occur in inputting a code to an information terminal in order to acquire information. The user can acquire information only at home or in an office or the like, and it is difficult to acquire information at a visit.
Services using a portable information terminal enables acquiring information even at a visit, but the information amount to be processed is limited because the display ability is limited in size, color, and resolution.
Method 7 provides information while updating it with a center server when the user uses an information terminal which provides the latest information in real time. As the information amount increases, the information transfer time is prolonged, and the user can acquire desired information only after transfer of the information ends.